


Stockholm's Syndrome

by SS_Shitstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, youfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/pseuds/SS_Shitstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm also not cluelessssss-" this time it tapers into a full out hiss, and there's something different reflected in those gold eyes as he murmurs, lips against your ear. "I know you've been wanting to fuck me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm's Syndrome

A/N reupload. I was gonna just post this under "Mature:" but then I re-read it and realized just how graphic the sex was. Explicit it is, then.

 

Hope you enjoy being a Hyuuga.

 

***

 

 

“Stay the FUCK still!”  
  
  
You spit to the side, eyes narrowed, glaring through a curtain of dirty unkempt bangs.   
  
  
“An' ish' I dun'?” you snarl through gritted teeth, breathing over your cloth gag was hard enough, it's a miracle that you can still insult the bright red haired woman, though copious amounts of spittle make it pretty much impossible to actually _understand_ what you're saying.  
  
  
“Look,” the redhead looms over you, taking her already generous height to amazonian levels that would intimidate MOST people, she takes your chin with her thumb and index finger, pressing roughly on your cheekbones. “I don't like pompous little cunts. YOU are a pompous little cunt. Around here, people that I don't like end up fucking DEAD. Got it?”  
  
  
You glare at her so hard you feel the veins surfacing from around your face as you give her the most deadly looks you can manage with pupil-less, blank eyes.  
  
  
“Fuchs yew.”  
  
  
You can see the veins popping in HER forehead.  
  
  
“You FUCKING festering cock-ass-BITCH-”  
  
  
“Tayuya, that's enough.” A bespectacled, silver haired teen approaches, a soft frown of disapproval on his face. “After all the trouble we went through to get her, you certainly don't want to harm her now, do you?  
  
  
“Just let me fucking slit her throat.” Tayuya seethes. “I'll get you another goddamn Hyuuga, just let me kill her.”  
  
  
“You know that's impossible.” He pushes his glasses up with his index finger. “She was the only healthy _female_ member of the branch family. The others weren't suitable and if we try to take someone from the main house they'll put up much more of a fight.”  
  
  
You try rolling this around in your head, but no matter how you look at it, it doesn't make sense. Of course, being abducted from training ground 44# in _broad daylight_ didn't exactly make sense either.   
  
  
Fucking chakra binds. Or whatever they were. You're a Hyuuga, you could easily break out of normal restraints with a quite bit of concentration and spare chakra, but your captors had come prepared. Kunai, biting, tearing, straining-nothing affected your binds. It must've possessed some sort of chakra absorbing seal-you hadn't really time to examine them, given your situation.  
  
  
You snap out of your daze as the argument between the silver haired youth and the furious redhead woman escalates. Well, at least on the redhead's side.  
  
  
“Tayuya, you know you have orders. You were supposed to have joined Sakkon, Kidomaru and Juugo hours ago.”  
  
  
“Don't lecture me you cockless piece of shit!” she spits back at his face.  
  
  
“I'm not lecturing you Tayuya” he replies coolly, appearing almost amused by her anger. “But I am _warning_ you. Orochimaru-sama wants the Uchiha boy _now_. It's not my patience your testing, it's his.”  
  
  
“Fuck off!”  
  
  
Good god, her screaming's giving you a migraine, not that she already hadn't after striking an blow to the back of your head after she'd caught you ( you can still feel the painful throb in your neck, and wonder if she'd fractured your skull)   
  
_"Focus"_ you remind yourself. Maybe, just maybe if you could wiggle your left wrist slightly, enough to hook your finger around the binds on your ankle, you could gain enough footing to make a break for it.  
  
  
-THWUCK-  
  
  
You faceplant into the ground. You feel something crack, and a sickly wet feeling on your forehead and lips. Shit. You were bleeding, and judging by the throbs in your head feeling and sounding like a goddamn thunderstorm, you were willing to bet that not only had you caused some sort of brain damage, but that you couldn't stay conscious for much longer.  
  
  
And the redhead's doubled over laughing, while the teen is trying desperately to shuffle her out of the cave entrance, and nearly succeeds, before she turns to face you one last time, smirking.   
  
  
“Dumb shit little Hyuuga's trying to kill herself for me.” she says with ill-disguised mirth in her voice. “But don't die on us now.” she prods you with her foot, “We've got plans for you yet, broodmare” she's not above spitting on your face as she makes her exit.  
  
  
The silver haired young man lets out a sigh, kneeling at your side. “Sorry about that, but things would've gotten nasty if I'd tried to interfere.” He extends a hand, welcoming. “I'm Kabuto.”  
  
  
  
“. . . . .”  
  
  
  
“Oh, ah, that's right. I should probably untie you.” he mumbles, a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he forms a quick few signs and miraculously undoes your binds, removing the gag almost as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
You say nothing, glaring defiantly at the wall. Maybe he wasn't the one that captured you, but by the look of things, he'd at least ordered it, and he deserved NONE of your respect by proxy.  
  
  
  
You feel a hand creeping over your face, and you instinctively lunge for it with your own, holding it in a death grip as you finally turn to face him, milky eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
“Give me one reason not to jyuuken your ass and cause internal organ failure.” you snarl.  
  
  
  
Again, instead of showing even the least bit of concern, he smiles. Either this guy's got problem's or he's used to having his life threatened on a daily basis.  
  
  
“So rash. Not at all like the other Hyuuga women.” a mischievous grin spreads across his face. “I was only trying to help.”  
  
  
  
He lifts his uncaptured hand up to eye-level, and it beings to glow a bright neon green, painful to your eyes, and presses it carefully to your bleeding forehead. “I'm a medical ninja, and seeing as you've injured yourself. . .” the glow fades, as does the bleeding and you turn to him, wide eyed. “It's my duty to keep you healthy after all.”  
  
  
You let of a discontented sigh. “Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, considering that I was just _abducted._ ” you huff. “Which, by the way, you still haven't explained to me.  
  
  
“. . .You heard Tayuya, didn't you. . .?”  
  
  
  
A voice, disembodied, soft, and cold, cold enough that you physically shudder, and strangely serpentine in nature. You feel your heart leaping into your throat.  
  
  
  
A tall, figure comes into sight, covered in bandages head to toe, save for one exposed eye.   
  
  
  
You find yourself being drawn in. You were no stranger to the mysterious, and sometimes deadly powers of eyes in the ninja world, but there's something _different_ about the golden slits, something strange.   
  
  
  
“H-heard what?” you curse yourself for stuttering, sounding like a certain cousin of yours.  
  
  
  
“. . . Heard what she said about being a broodmare.” and oh god you can actually _feel_ the voice somehow, feel the vibrations slithering up your skin and leaving goosebumps, chilling you to your very core.  
  
  
He approaches you, it's not normal how he walks, how he moves, and you can't place just how, but as he makes his way over to you, kneels down to your level and slides a finger under your chin, you find yours pale eyes inevitably focusing into his only exposed one.  
  
  
And you realize something is very, very wrong.  
  
  
_I can't move_  
  
  
There's no chakra molded in or around them, so it can't be a bloodline limit, and you neither see nor sense any techniques being used whatsoever.   
  
  
_Genjutsu?_  
  
  
No, you would've seen him weaving the signs, and that certainly wasn't a sharingan, so he couldn't have done it with his eyes alone.  
  
  
But that seems to be the case.  
  
  
“So small . . .” he murmurs, far to close to your face for comfort. “Are you sure she's even old enough Kabuto?”  
  
  
Small? Was he talking about your-? You feel a furious blush creeping in on your face. Goddamn if you could just MOVE (And weren't being held hostage by a legendary sannin) he'd have a goddamn kunai through his face, although given the amount of bandages someone had beat you to it. You were so NOT small, and you liked your breasts perfectly fine thankyouverymuch.  
  
  
“Hmm, this one's hot-tempered.” and you realize with your heart leaping into your throat that you'd just had that little conversation with yourself _out loud_.  
  
  
“I apologize Orochimaru-sama.” The teen interjects. “We had so few acceptable females to pick from and it looks like we've ended up with a more troublesome one.”  
  
  
“Ah, it's fine.” the bandages on his face contort, into what you assumed is a bemused smile. “As long as she serves her purpose.” you can actually _feel_ his breath on your face (This man obviously has no concept of personal space) and his voice lowers to a nearly unintelligible whisper-  
  
  
“It's more fun when they're reluctant anyways.”  
  
  
You feel that furious blush returning to your face, only you weren't furious, and as you're trying to decide exactly when and why you started loosing all semblance of sanity, he slowly gets to his feet.  
  
  
You feel strangely drained as he leaves you and Kabuto alone, and as he pauses before departing, he turns his head, flashing that strange, terrifying golden cat's eye at you and smirks.  
  
  
“Kabuto?”  
  
  
“Yes Orochimaru-sama?”  
  
  
“Break her.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Its' been days, weeks since you'd been stuck in the tiny cell, no light, meals once a day, and no human contact, or any contact for that matter (save for the rats) and you find yourself slowly but surely loosing you sanity. Hyuuga eyes required very little light to begin with, but prolonged periods of total darkness would have anyone, even byakugan users, going blind within six months or so.  
  
  
It's no surprise when Kabuto opens the door at long last to find you curled up in a ball on the cold concrete floor, muttering to yourself.  
  
  
“My my “____-san”, you're much less resilient than I thought” he taunts in an almost sing-song voice. “Tell me, do you even remember the outside world? Your clan, your village?”  
  
  
You say nothing, biting your lip, realizing that his question was actually holding some water. As hard as you tried, the only memories you could muster pre-capture were fuzzy, distant, like a dream  
But you certainly remembered the capture, that bitchy redhead that'd swiped you from the training ground, how the chakra binds burned, and Kabuto, and,  
  
  
_those eyes. ._.  
  
  
Yellow, bold burning fucking AWFUL eyes that you couldn't tear your own away from, and you find yourself shuddering in a sickly, almost pleasant way.  
  
  
“Nevermind that.” Kabuto deadpans, somewhat frustrated and to your surprise, extends a hand to you.  
  
  
You return this gesture with a blank stare, unsure.  
  
  
“I'm not going to bite.” there's a hint of a laugh in his voice. “But Orochimaru-sama might.”  
  
  
“Orochimaru-Sama?” you feel a twinge of something, some feeling you can't quite identify deep down in your gut. “Why?”  
  
  
A full on smirk spreads across his lips. “How should I know? “ He extends his hand further. “Now are you going to come with me or would you rather me lock you up again?”  
  
  
You grit your teeth, but ultimately cave as you take his hand and he pulls you to your feet. He wordlessly starts down the hall, and any reluctance you have fades as he looks over his shoulder, beckoning.   
  
  
Hell, maybe you can get some answers out of him. At the very least you're out of your cell.

  
The place is much, MUCH larger than you originally imagined, and you find yourself immensely thankful that you have Kabuto to guide you through the winding passageways. A flash of white turns out to be from a decomposing skeleton, and you wonder why they'd bothered locking you up in the first place, no prisoner would be able to find their way out of here alive, at least, without a guide.

  
“Hey, um, Kabuto, “ you start, a bit unsure of how to word your question. “Why are we -?”  
  
  
“He wants to negotiate with you.” he cuts you off, obviously having anticipated your question.  
  
  
“Negotiate?”  
  
  
“You've figured it out by now, right?” he chuckles softly. “Why you were brought here in the first place?”  
  
  
“Well I wasn't exactly given a handbook.” you spit, growing aggravated. “Just tell me.”  
  
  
“You certainly aren't like most Hyuuga, I'll give you that much.” he lets out a frustrated sigh.”  
  
  
“We've recently come into possession of someone very, very valuable. In fact, he's the last of his kind.” he idly pushes his glasses up with his free hand. “In fact, he's from your own village. You're near enough his age, you might know him.”  
  
  
_Last of his kind, from Konoha_ you scrunch your face in thought, narrowing down your list of potential shinobi. Near your age, so he probably graduated the academy the same time as you did, give or take a year. . .  
  
  
“Uchiha. . . Sasuke?”   
  
  
“Correct. We went through quite a bit of trouble to get him.”  
  
  
You let lout an indignant huff. “I still don't see what, if anything, this has to do with me.”  
  
  
“You're a Hyuuga” he continues to explain. “And a female at that. Hyuuga genes are recessive in women and years of intermarriage has made your genes weak. Think of yourself as a blank slate, any other set of genes can effectively overwrite yours. “ He pauses for a moment, as if in thought. “Conceivably, if you were to reproduce, your offspring would be a carbon copy of the father.”  
  
  
“You think I don't KNOW that?” you reprimand him. “I might be a branch member but I'm not STUPID. How about you actually tell me WHY I'm here?”  
  
  
“You're part of our backup plan.” he turns to you, smirking. “To be blunt, you're here to make us another Uchiha if need be.”  
  
  
_Fuck_  
  
  
“You think..” you seethe, narrowing your eyes. “I'm just gonna lay down and be that little brat's bitch?” you snarl. “What makes you think he's gonna cooperate anyways? I could've sworn he was asexual.”  
  
  
“We have our ways of persuading him.” Kabuto replies. “If he's especially resistant, there's always artificial insemination.”  
  
  
“Fuck you!” you spit. “You think I'm just gonna take all this lying down?!” you crack your knuckles, your byakugan unconsciously activating as you do so. “If dying's the only alternative I'll gladly take it, because I'll sooner ROT than be used like a fucking incubator!”  
  
  
“Calm down would you?” he responds nonchalantly, “That's precisely why Orochimaru-sama has summoned you. As I said, he wants to negotiate.”  
  
  
“Negotiate my ass.” you blow out a breath, anger still heavy in your chest., Your about to open your mouth again, to give Kabuto verbal abuse like he's never seen before but he comes to a stop in front of a gigantic door, stone, framed by enormous snake statues with actual torches for eyes, and you find yourself a degree intimidated as Kabuto makes several fluid signs with his hands and the stone seal dissolves, leaving only a dark, cave-like entrance. He stands back, motioning for you to go in ahead.

  
  
“Aren't you coming?” You ask, a slight waver in your voice. You're not scared, hell no. Nervous. That was it. Nervous.  


_. . . About seeing those eyes again . . ._  
  
  
“He requested to see you, and only you.” he smirks, stepping aside and ushering you forward. “Play nice with Orochimaru-sama, and I'm sure you'll come out of it alive.”  
  
  
  
“Wha-” You begin, only to have the stone entrance immediately re-seal itself, leaving you encased in total darkness, with no direction to go but forward.  
  
  
  
You swallow hard.  
  
  
  
_Here I go. . ._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
“You're late.”   
  
  
The bandages are off.  
  
  
  
You should have expected it. Given the amount of time you'd been locked up, that he would''ve healed.   
  
  
  
The golden mesmerizing eyes are there, That you'd expected.  
  
  
  
What you _hadn't_ anticipated, however, was long jet black hair against smooth, deathly pale, almost white skin, and, and.  
  
  
  
_Oh god he's gorgeous._  
  
  
Common sense told you that you should feel weak, goddamn WEAK for thinking that, but you'd left common sense back in your cell, hell, back at Konoha, and seeing that long, lithe, TALL body wrapped only in a thin white yukata you find yourself hoping that common sense doesn't come looking for you any time soon.  
  
  
A smirk graces thin white lips and a long reptilian tongue flits playfully out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
“You're filthy.”  
  
  
This snaps you out of your daze, and for some reason, pisses you off to no end.  
  
  
“Well gee, maybe I wouldn't smell so bad if I hadn't been locked in a cell without a goddamn SHOWER for a month!” you growl.  
  
  
He says nothing, instead motioning to a door on the left.  
  
  
  
“There's the bathroom.” it's a long drawn out hiss more than a phrase, and you wonder just how he made something so mundane sound so convincingly _sexy_. “Go clean yourself up, will you?”  
  
  
  
It takes you a full fifteen seconds before you manage to break his gaze, and make you way zombie-like towards said door, feeling a twinge of disappointment when he doesn't follow you.  
  
  
  
It feels amazing, having the hot water come pouring down on you, washing away weeks worth of dirt, and when you've finally given yourself a thorough washing, you step out, and after drying come to the realization that you really, REALLY don't want to put your awful old clothes back on.  
  
  
Shit.  
  
  
Despite your better judgment, you put them back on anyways, and , taking a deep breath, slide the door open and climb back into the room.  
  
  
The sannin takes one look at you and turns up his nose.  
  
  
“You still smell filthy.  
  
  
“I can't help it.” you say with a defeated sigh. “It's the clothes.”  
  
  
He says nothing for a moment, before, again, pointing towards the bathroom.  
  
  
“There's an extra yukata in there. You can wear it.”  
  
  
Wearing his clothes? Holy shit. You fight hard as the blush creeping up your neck as you walk back into the bathroom, once again throwing your clothes off and slipping the robe over your shoulders, which, as expected, was far, far too long, and try as you may to tie it shut, would continuously fall off your shoulders, revealing way too much. You make the conscious decision to hold it up with one hand at all times, and come back out of the bathroom.  
  
  
“Better now? “ you ask sarcastically. “Or do I need to coat myself with lavender and incense for your precious sense of smell?”  
  
  
Surprisingly enough he chuckles, somewhat amused.   
  
  
“You're a brave one, child, I'll give you that much. “he purrs, lounging back onto his bed-mat, and only then do you realize that you're in a _bedroom_ , and oh fuck oh _fuck_ that wasn't good.  
  
  
“Yeah, um” you come up short on words, suddenly feeling nervous again. “Can we get this negotiating over with now or what?”  
  
  
“'Negotiating?” is that what he called it?” he outright laughs this time, before extending a hand, coaxing your forward with his index finger. “Come now, sit down with me. I'll explain exactly what Kabuto failed to.”  
  
  
You swallow -hard- obeying blindly as you gingerly set yourself next to him, mind reeling.  
  
  
“You're so stiff, “____-chan” he murmurs, drawing a long slender hand across your shoulders. “I don't know what Kabuto told you, but I'm not going to hurt you- quite the contrary.” he smirks, long purple tongue slithering out of his mouth as he hisses more than speaks. “I want you to WANT to be here.”  
  
  
“W-what?” you blurt out, completely dumbfounded. WANTED you to be here? Of all the stupid ploys you'd ever heard in your life-  
  
  
“I'm not stupid .” He says, the hand ghosting around your shoulders, sliding underneath your yukata down your back, tugging the material down. “With you're bloodline limit and knowledge of chakra nodes, you could easily take you own life with your bare hands. That's why I want you to remain here willingly.”  
  
  
“A-and what m-makes you think I'll do that?” you stutter horribly, heart hammering against your ribcage because his face is far too close to yours yet again, breath against your cheek and his hand snaking it's way down your lower back to your ass, the yukata just barely covering your breasts.  
  
  
“I'm also not cluelessssss-” this time it tapers into a full out hiss, and there's something different reflected in those gold eyes as he murmurs, lips against your ear. “I know from the way you've been looking at me, thinking about me since you were first brought here. . .”  
  
  
You suddenly find yourself on your back, the sannin above you, a deadly smirk on pale lips as he whispers,  
  
  
“I know you've been wanting to fuck me, '____-chan.' ”  
  
  
And he kisses you. It's forceful as you crushes his lips against yours, painful but still languid, silky even as he draws you into it, tongue playfully prying at your lips until your let him in to tangle with yours.

  
This shouldn't be happening. You shouldn't be LETTING this happen because you;re a proud Hyuuga, but first and foremost you're a Konoha shinobi. You shouldn't be letting someone that wants to obliterate your home village and killed your former Hokage kiss you, let him run his hands down your sides, prying his own yukata off your sweaty skin and dip his hips against yours as he moves, no _slithers_ against you.  
  
  
“Just let it go.” he hisses, voice velvety yet husky as he murmurs against your skin. “You're mine now. _Just let it go. . ._ "  
  
  
And as you stare into those eerie yellow slits, feelings your memories, your willpower fading away, you realize you're too far gone.  
  
  
“I'm yours.” you breath, the heat inside your body building as he moves against you. “I belong to you Orochimaru-sama.”  
  
  
“Good girl” he hisses, before, to your surprise, flipping himself onto his back and you upright, but fails to relinquish his hold on your head, and you stare at him wide eyed, confused, until you see that he's slipped out of his own robe, and brandishing his arousal quite close to your face.  
  
  
“Go on.” he instructs, sounding all too much like an impatient teacher as he pushes your head level with his erection.   
  
  
You swallow hard, wetting your lips as you slowly, carefully take it into your mouth, circling the tip with your tongue, apprehensive about going any farther down, when he pushes down on your neck, forcing the lest of his length into your throat, and you immediately gag. You look up at him, wide-eyed, and he's still for a moment, taking his hand away from your head.  
  
  
You decide to try again, drinking the member in with your tongue, and slowly letting it slide past your throat, trying your hardest not to gag, and begin to slowly move your head back and forth, letting your tongue coil around the base with every return.   
  
  
Through your tear-blurred vision you can see his face contorting slightly, and a hiss escapes his mouth that turns into a low, throaty groan, just as you've finally beginning to get an idea of what to do, he pulls you off him, and, after giving you a moment to recuperate, moves into a more upright, seated position, his golden eyes boring into yours as a wicked smiles graces his features, and he gestures once more toward his erection.  
  
  
“Get on.”  
  
  
You don't need to be told twice.  
  
  
You place your hands on his shoulders to keep balance as you lower yourself onto his cock. Halfway down you pause, allowing yourself to adjust to his size, but he's impatient, and he jerks his hips upward, forcing the rest of his length in with a sick squelching sound and a bit of blood and pain of your part.  
  
  
You wince, gritting your teeth as he places his hands on your hips and begins to move within you, long steady strokes penetrating deep. It's a tight fit, and you can _feel_ every twitch, every pulse of his cock as he finds a rhythm with his thrusts, hitting your g-spot perfectly every other stroke and you dig your nails into his shoulder, tears at the corners of your eyes as you convulse, feeling the verge of orgasm approaching.  
  
  
Without pausing he pulls you closer against his body, tightening his grip as he picks up speed, much faster but still reaching deep inside and your breath hitches when you hear a deep, guttural moan escape his lips, beads of sweating forming on his forehead, and he pulls your into another kiss, this one   
hard, almost violent as he forces his tongue in.  
  
  
One hand leaves your hip to press on the back of your head, and you come up for air, trying desperately to catch your breath as he increases speed yet again, his breathing harsh and labored, teeth bared, and you suddenly find yourself on your back again, the pale sannin atop you and somehow still inside you as he changes to a slow, but harsh rhythm, shaking you to your very core, and you feel the heat pooling beneath your stomach burst, and you cry out, digging your hands into his hair as your ride out your orgasm.  
  
  
It's only seconds after that he grips your hips painfully tight, gritting his teeth and he lets out a low growl as he comes _hard_ and you feel his cock spasm, a sickly warm feeling spreading as he spills himself inside you.  
  
  
Still lost in the haze of afterglow, you're just barely aware of him rolling off of you, pulling himself into an upright position, and you crawl over you his side, wrapping yourself in some loose sheets and you lay your head near his chest, hearing his heart pounding frantically from the proximity.  
  
  
“So. . .” he says after catching his breath. “I'm guessing you'll stay then?”  
  
  
You only manage a weary nod. “Hai, Orochimaru-sama.”  
  
  
He says nothing, absently running his fingers through your hair as he looses himself in though.  
  
  
“It'll be such a shame to have to hand you over to Sasuke-kun.” He muses, eyes closed as his breathing evens out. “Perhaps I'll keep you as my pet for a while. Now that's we've got him here, there's no need to rush. . .”  
  
  
You nod in agreement, mind drifting off into a thoughtless, dreamless state of bliss which you readily welcomed.  
  
  
You had been kidnapped, you'd been used.  
  
  
You'd been seduced in every sense of the word. And yet you'd loved it. Welcomed the lose of senses, and fell willingly into his trap.  
  
  
You had Stockholm's syndrome.  
  
  
And you fucking _loved_ it.

 

 

 

A/N lol just realized I wrote Orochimaru smut without utilizing his tongue even once. What the fuck is wrong with me.


End file.
